1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particular to the remote and local processing of digital picture image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many conventional techniques and systems for developing image data and processing digital images. However, most of these conventional systems are limited in their flexibility in terms of availability, connectability, a wide variety of receivable input formats, and their variety in potential output. This lack of flexibility has made it fairly difficult for users to process digital image files in a variety of input formats, into a plurality of different types of outputs.